When wrong things go right
by MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: Naruto wakes up and realises he made a huge mistake. How does he remedy this situation you ask? Not very well is the only answer that comes to mind.:::COMPLETE:::
1. An eye opening experience

**This little darling is something my friend poked me into doing. She is highly odd. I tried to resist her, i really did, but she just wouldn't stop poking me! All in all there will be 10 of these chapters to suffer through, so bare with me.**********

An eye opening experience - Things not to do when drunk

The obnoxiously shrill alarm scratched into Naruto's head, making him wince in pain. 'What the hell is with that alarm?' He muttered in his head, opening one eye in irritation. He was faced with what looked like a dark red velvet curtain. He drowned. 'Kyu?' He called in his head, knowing the fox would have some explanation.

_Yes kit?_ It asked, clearly smirking.

'What's going on? Someone changed my alarm clock. I liked the cow.' He thought, referring to the cow shaped alarm clock that would moo at him in the mornings.

_Do you honestly not remember kit?_

'Remember what?'

_Take a moment to examine your own body kit. _Naruto obeyed, looking down. As he looked, he realised three things in quick succession. The first thing he noticed was the arm slung around his waist. The second was that he was naked, save the sheet under said pale arm. The third was that he was in real deep shit right there.

'Shit, Kyu, what the hell do I do?' He thought desperately.

_Find some red shoes and click your heels repeating' there's no place like home, there's no place like home'._ Naruto frowned, seriously doubting whether that would work. _Just stay there for now kit, chances are your bed mate will be of the same 'oh crap, what have I done?' view as you._

'Your right, I just have to wait until-' His mental rant was cut short by a small moan behind him.

"Morning." The man behind him murmured, kissing the frozen boys shoulder. When he didn't respond, the man put a hand on the just kissed shoulder and pushed Naruto onto his back.

'Double shit.' Naruto thought as he looked up into the smooth hansom face that was surrounded by long raven hair. 'I think I just slept with my best friends brother.'

"You look rather scared of me." Itachi said with a smirk, using a hand to brush stray locks of hair from Naruto's face.

"Uh…" Was all Naruto could force out of his mouth.

"I see you really were that drunk last night." He said in a tone as close to disappointment as a Uchiha would allow himself to produce.

"I…" Naruto tried again, but failed misberably.

_You really must work on that talking thing kit_. Kyuubi smirked.

"Here, allow me a reminder." Itachi smirked again, leaning down and connecting their lips. Naruto's eyes went wide in shock.

'WHAT THE HELL! I'M KISSING SASKUE'S OLDER BROTHER! THIS IS NOT MEANT TO HAPPEN!'

_Oh calm down and enjoy it kit. He's not that bad at it._ Naruto was frozen as Itachi pulled back.

"I apologise little Naru-kun." Itachi said softly, leaning down to kiss his neck. "But I have to go to work. There is a meeting I can't miss, but I would like you to meet me for lunch. Be outside the ANBU building at 1." Itachi's mouth was suddenly gone, as was Itachi himself. Naruto looked around in confusion, sure it wasn't possible for anyone to do that. In fact, there was no signs of the Uchiha ever being there, aside from the large bruise forming happily on Naruto's neck.

_Right, well apparently he didn't share your views after all._

'He asked me to meet him for lunch…'

_Well thanks Mr point out the obvious a lot, be sure to share you genius observations with me a lot more often._ The Kyuubi snapped, voice dripping with sarcasm.

'What do I do?'

_Tell him you don't want to be with him._

'Like break up with him?'

_Exactly kit._

'Oh god, I've never broken up with anyone before!' Naruto was suddenly in panic. 'How do I do it?'

_Let him down gently. Just say last night was a big mistake, and you really hope that you can still be friends._ Naruto cringed at the classic line_. Well you think of something!_ The fox huffed, tails flicking in irritation.

'I'll just say we cant see each other, and that I just cant deal with anything like that.' He nodded. 'Yeah, that's it…god this is not going to go well.'

_Again, what wonderful observations you make._


	2. Lunch Dates

**Onwards to the second chapter I say! Hope you guys like the last one, cause thats all you gonna get for a few days as I'm heading for exotic Swanage!**

**********Lunch Dates - Chickening Out Over Roast Chicken**

Naruto nervously waited outside the ANBU building, constantly glancing down at his watch, checking the time until he had to spill some cheesy second rate line and break up with the first person to want him since he and Hinata dated. That had been four years ago, when they were both 15. 'Kyu, am I really doing the right thing?' Naruto asked the fox for the nth time.

_Yes, and if you ask that once more I will be forced to kill you._

'Sorry, I'm just really nervous. I don't want to do this. I feel sick. Maybe I should just-' Again his mental rant was cut off by Itachi. The pale hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise. Itachi smirked.

"Rather jumpy today aren't you." The older man said, moving the hand to rest it on Naruto's cheek.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled, not looking at him.

"For what Naru-kun? Jumping? You can't help it." Itachi said, a hint of laughter in his controlled voice. "Now come with me, I know the best place to eat."

"Ichirakus?" The ANBU captain actually laughed at this.

"No Naru-kun." Itachi said, taking Naruto's hand and leading him off.

_You stupid kit! You should have done it then!_

'I know! But I just couldn't! I'll do it when we get to wherever we're going.' Kyuubi sighed, but fell silent anyway. When they reached the restaurant, Naruto was, once again, reduced to open mouthed gaping. Years of eating at the cheapest places he could find had left him slightly unaware at the grandeur some places could put out. This restaurant was amazing to look at though. Its front was made totally of glass that had intricate pictures laser cut into it. Inside Naruto could see hundreds of chrome chairs, around white clothed tables. Before he could gather himself enough to say anything to Itachi however, he was being steered in.

"Ah, Itachi-sama!" A busty woman cried out, wrapping the man in a hug. Clearly 'Itachi-sama' was a regular. It occurred to Naruto that he hadn't actually called Itachi by his name yet. He wondered how he should refer to him.

"Hello Denise." Itachi said, calmly prying the woman off himself. Once she was disentangled from the ANBU captain, she turned to Naruto.

"I see you brought a friend here." She said, winking and nudging Itachi. "Well good for you! I was saying to the girls, that Itachi, he really needs to get a-"

"Denise." The woman was pulled out of her rambling, smiling at the pair as Naruto flushed bright red.

'Oh god, I can't do it now! Not in front of this woman!'

_Yes, she might smother you with her breasts._ Kyuubi commented dryly. Naruto felt himself being pulled along and sat down at a small table near the back. Itachi sat next to him and ordered before Naruto could speak.

"So, Naru-kun, how was your day since I left." He fixed Naruto with a look that seemed to eat into him, reducing him to a blubbering mess. He could see why Kakashi referred to him as 'crazy eyes Uchiha'.

"Uh…good…yours?" He said, mentally smacking himself.

_You're not meant to be making small talk! Do it already!_ Kyuubi yelled.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He said. A silence spread between them, giving time for their food to arrive. Naruto looked down at the roast chicken dish Itachi had called for him.

"Uh, Itachi-sama-" He began, twirling the for in his hand.

"Just Itachi, please." Naruto nodded, not looking at him in the eye.

"Look, I just think-" He made the mistake of looking up. The second he and Itachi's eyes connected, he felt the little resolve he had leaving.

"Yes?" itachi asked, looking at him with something a little like concern.

'I can't do it Kyu.'

_Wimp._

"Uh…never mind." Naruto muttered, looking down at his chicken.

_How ironic, you chickened out over chicken._

'Shut up. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to be with him, I mean, its not like he's some crazy perv or anything, and I bet Saskue and Sakura would be fine with it…'

_The nutcase would be fine, but the emo will try and kill you, guaranteed._

'Don't call my friends-'

"Naru-kun? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry, just spaced a bit."

"Ok, as long as you're alright."

"Don't worry Ita-kun, I'm fine." He smiled. A small smile tugged on the Uchiha's lips at the nickname.

"Good."


	3. Reactions

**Well well well, guess who's back! I saw that loads of you have added this as a favorite, so I love those who did that! This bit is slightly anti-climactic, but thats because i have more to develop with chicken butt head. So, anyway, here's 3, hope ya like it...what am i saying? Of course you will!**

* * *

Reactions - Sorry Saskue

Naruto panted as Itachi kissed down his neck, hands fisting the dark hair. They were in Itachi's room after watching a movie. In the month and a half they had been dating they had managed to keep it a secret from everyone but Sakura, who had somehow guessed. When Naruto had asked how she had guessed Sakura had grinned. "I have an inbuilt Gaydar." She had explained, making Naruto blush, and Itachi narrow his eyes at the grinning kunoichi. She had been doing her best to get Saskue out of the Uchiha compound so they could have alone time together, but there was only so many times she could challenge him to a fight before he got tired of getting beaten. Naruto let out a loud moan as Itachi began kissing down his chest, head for his abdomen. "What the hell is going on?" A deathly quiet voice asked. Naruto's eyes snapped open, going to the door, where the youngest Uchiha was standing.

_The one time you don't pull those bloody curtains around the bed. _Kyuubi sighed. _Typical._

"S.s.saskue." Naruto stuttered, pulling the sheet around his naked form. "Its not what it looks like!"

"What, you aren't naked with my brother doing his best to molest you?" Itachi, who still had boxers on, turned to his younger brother, face the picture of calm.

"What was it you wanted?" He asked, voice dripping with ice.

"To know why I could hear my best friend moaning in your room." Naruto blushed bright red, resisting the urge to hide beneath the sheets.

"I'm sorry Saskue." Naruto whispered.

"Don't apologise." Both the Uchiha's said at once. They glared at each other, before Itachi spoke again.

"You don't need to apologise to him for anything we share." Saskue snorted.

"Yeah, no apologies necessary for being taken advantage of."

"Saskue, he wasn't-" Naruto began, but Saskue cut him off.

"Don't try and defend him. He has no excuse for taking advantage of you so much."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I don't blame you."

"Saskue, let me ex-"

"He's brainwashed you, I understand."

"SASKUE, I'M DATING ITACHI!" Naruto yelled, before he could be interrupted again. Saskue froze.

"What?"

"We've been together for nearly two months now." Itachi said, sitting next to Naruto and tenderly stroking his hair. The air in the room got heavier as Saskue stared at him.

"Naruto…" He began, but couldn't say anything, just gaped. "You two will never last." He suddenly spat, turning on his heel. "I'll be round Sakura's." He said, storming off. Naruto sat for a moment, trying to make sense of what just happened. He looked up to as Itachi something, but stopped when he saw the smirk.

"What's so funny?" He yelled, suddenly angry. "My best friend officially hates me! How is this any situation to smile at?!" Itachi just smirked wider.

"He's going to be furious when he realises Sakura knew before him."

* * *

**Oh my god! Just before I toddle off, I must remind you all to review, cause you love me and if you do the one winged unicorn sitting on my desk will grant you cookies!**

**x**


	4. Holy Flying Monkey Nuts!

**Hello my loves! Well this is where our tale gets rather interesting. I'm conidering doing another one along this theme but with a different Uchiha being the bastard. So look out for that...if i decide to do it!**

**x**

* * *

**Holy Flying Monkey Nuts! - Kyuubi done a baaaad thing**

Naruto rested his head on Itachi's chest, listening to the raven haired gods breathing return to normal. Another three months had passed, and Saskue had eventually come home, but only because Sakura had threatened to castrate him if he didn't apologise. If they had learnt anything since their genin days, it was don't doubt Sakura's threats. Also don't play poker with her, she cheats. _Uh, kit?_ Kyuubi's voice asked, sounding slightly nervous.

'Mmm?' Naruto thought back, not really listening. He was too damn happy. His life was officially perfect. He had a great boyfriend, who took care of him properly, he had great friends who had been amazingly accepting, and was getting stronger by the day. Itachi had even let he and Sakrua train with him and his team.

_I might have done something rather bad._ This got Naruto's attention.

'What have you done?'

_I might have gotten a little bored._

'Yes…'

_And might have tried an experiment._

'Go on…'

_It might possibly have worked._

'Kyuubi, tell me what you did to me.'

_I made it possible for you to become pregnant._ Naruto froze in Itachi's arms, making the ANBU captain give him a worried look. _And you are._

"HOLY FLYING MONKEY NUTS!" Naruto yelled, sitting bolt up right. Itachi looked at him in alarm.

"What?"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"I beg your pardon?" Itachi said incredulously, sitting up.

"Kyuubi just told me he messed with my insides, and now I'm pregnant." Itachi was silent, stock still on the bed, staring at Naruto with an open mouth. "Ita-kun?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Oh shit, not only am I pregnant, I also broke my boyfriend!" Itachi blinked and closed his mouth. His face went into its scarily smooth state, which meant he was really confused.

"So the demon made you pregnant?"

_No I did not! I just made you able to get pregnant. The Uchiha got you preggers._

"Uh, he says no. Apparently it's yours."

"Oh." He suddenly sighed, swinging his legs out of bed and opening the heavy curtain.

"Hay! Where are you going?"

"To go and retrieve the pink haired girl. This is something she'd be able to confirm." He never could call her by her first name.

"Well wait for me!" Naruto huffed, jumping up, but within seconds, Itachi had pushed him back down.

"No. You will wait here." Itachi commanded. "I don't want to be accused of making a pregnant man over do it." Naruto burst out laughing.

"Fine." He finally said. Itachi nodded and turned away. He returned a few minutes later with a furious looking, pyjama clad Sakura and a quickly forming bruise on his cheek.

"Naruto, I can warn you now, if Uchiha here was lying I will have to leave you without a boyfriend."

"What did he say?"

"Kyuubi said you were pregnant."

"He didn't lie." She glared at Itachi.

"You're a very lucky man." She said before kneeling on the bed next to Naruto. She held her hands over him, letting green charka flow over the blondes body. "I can feel another weak one. I can't be sure if it's actually a baby or what, but I can feel something."

_Of course you can feel something you stupid girl, it's a baby! Idiot._

'Shut up you stupid fox.'

_Touchy touchy. You know, most are happy when they find out they're pregnant._

'Most aren't men!'

_Minor details._ The Kyuubi waved it off.

"Naruto are you talking to Kyuubi again?" Sakura's voice cut in.

"Yeah. Damn fox is trying to convince me this is a good thing."

"Isn't it?" Itachi asked, frowning at him. The younger two stared at him incredulously.

"He's 19!" Sakura cried, gesticulating wildly. "He's not ready for a baby!"

"I didn't think I would be doing this whole family thing just yet."

"But-"

"We don't expect you to understand." Sakura sighed. "You're in your 20's already." She turned back to Naruto. "I need you to ask Kyuubi for details. How is thing going to work?" Naruto nodded.

_So the hag wants to know how this will work huh? Well it'll take longer than normal for a start._

'How long?'

_About a year and a half. Second, up until the last few weeks you won't show._

'Well that's one thing.'

_But it will feel like you're huge. Cravings are worse I reckon, and there is a small chance of it being born with uh, with a baby demon inside it…sort of like the deal with the sand psycho, just the demon is a baby as well._

'Great, thanks. Don't think I'll share that last part.' Naruto looked up at Sakura.

"Apparently its gonna take a year and a half, have worse cravings, but it wont be noticeable until the last weeks."

"Right…" Sakura sat on the bed, looking thoughtful. "I think we need a second and third opinion on this."

"How'd you mean?" Itachi asked, suddenly defensive. He didn't like the idea of others involved in Uchiha business.

"As in the Hokage and Kazakage." She snapped, glaring at him.

"Why?"

"Lady Tsuande is the best medic ever, and Gaara is the one most likely to know about demons."

"I don't want hundreds of people involved in this Haruno."

"I didn't say there would be hundreds _Uchiha_, but we need to know what we're dealing with." Itachi scowled. "Do you want this kid or not?" She thundered, standing on the bed to gain height on him.

"Sakura, calm down!" Naruto yelled. While Itachi was blissfully unaware of just how violent the kunoichi could get when angered, he was not, having been on the receiving end many times. Sakura glared round at him, but jumped off the bed anyway.

"I'm going to get Lady Tsunade. I suggest you get dressed Naruto." She stormed out, leaving the pair behind her.

"Can you at least try and get along with her?"

"No." Itachi stated, sitting on the bed next to Naruto. The blonde leant his head against the pale shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I hate that fox." He sighed.

"Why?" Naruto sighed again.

"You might be ready to do this family crap, but I'm not. How the hell am I meant to do anything like this?"

"It's easy."

"Cha, says you. And I aint being no housewife." Itachi was silent for a second, before speaking in carefully measured voice.

"I don't expect you to be. You'd still be able to do missions just…not as many."

"Oh, so you get to do what the hell you want but I have to cut back huh?" Naruto suddenly sat up, glaring at him.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did!"

"I meant that we would both have to. When I'm on a mission, you would have to stay here, but while your out, I would stay here."

"So that's me stuck here 24/7." Naruto snapped.

"No Naruto." Itachi sighed. "Again, I did not say that. Calm down." Naruto's face snapped from a look of fury, to a large grin.

"Haha! Mood swings! Ooo you gotta get used to these, you got a year and a half left!" Itachi stared at the blonde incredulously.

"You aren't going to make this easy are you?"

"Of course not!" Naruto grinned wider, bouncing out of bed and grabbing some clothes.


	5. You Want What?

**Ahoy shipmates! Chapter 5 is here for your enjoyment! Please read the comment at the bottom, cause it explains the Mange thing.**

* * *

**You Want What? - Pregnancy fun!**

12 months in, Naruto was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. They had only told Sakura, Tsunade and Gaara so far, deciding it might be best. Telling Saskue might have resulted in another distinctly girly storming out. Itachi had gone out on a mission and he was bored, oh so bored, and had a craving for face cake. He needed to get out and do something before he went mad! His hand shot out, grabbing the phone. With one finger automatically dialling the number of his best friend he pushed himself off the bed. "Hay Kura?"

"Naruto! How you doing?"

"Bored a hell, going nuts with cravings. How bout you?"

"Yeah I'm alright. Me and Tem are just hanging out."

"Can you guys come over, like, now?"

"Itachi leave you for a mission again?"

"Yes, stupid bastard. He sulks for days if I go out, but when he does it's for the good of the town. Bastard. Anyway, can you guys come round?"

"Yeah, consider us there!"

"Bring face cake!"

"What?"

"You know, a cake with a face on it."

"Oh, right…who's face do you want on it?"

"Anyone's, don't care really. I just want to eat a frosted face." Sakura laughed.

"Alright, give us a little while and we'll be with you!"

"Hurry! I'm going crazy!"

"I can hear." Sakura laughed again. "Okay, bye honey."

"Bye bye!" The line went dead and he jumped up, running to the living room and digging out his favourite movies to make them watch. Naruto waited swinging his legs, until Temari and Sakura walked through the door. "Did you bring it?" Temari grinned and nodded, holding a box up. Naruto dove at her, grabbing the cake off her and finishing it within a minute.

"Okaaaay, why don't we watch a movie now?"

"Yeah!" The group sat on the sofa, watching the films Naruto had chosen for them. He went from sobbing hysterically to laughing obnoxiously loud through out the three films. When the third one ended, Temari turned to the others.

"Wanna go shopping?"

"Why?" Naruto asked, looking at the girls.

"For the hell of it." Sakura grinned. "Besides, we need to start thinking about what your kids gonna need."

"What'd you mean?"

"Uh, don't you know how much a baby needs?"

"Well, I know they need a bed…and…"

"You really know nothing about babies do you?"

"Not as such, no. I uh, I figured Itachi would help me with that."

"Oh no no no! We have to get you organised! Come on Naruto! Time to go!" They grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet and dragging him out of the house. The group did a literal tour of Konoha. Along the way they managed to gather what seemed like every kunoichi in the entire village.

"Uh, guys?" Naruto asked, desperate for a way out.

"How cute is this!" Sakura cried, holding up a small pair of shoes. The hundred or so women who had decided to tag along all squealed deafeningly, making our poor pregnant Naruto wince.

"Guys?"

"Oh you should so get these!" Ino said, pushing a pair of tiny striped trousers into his hands.

"GUYS!" He bellowed. The entire shop looked at him, and Naruto blushed. "Uh, I really should be getting home."

"Why?"

"Cause…" He racked his brains for and excuse. "I need to feed the cat."

"Naruto, you don't have a cat." Sakura said, frowning.

"Yes I do." The blonde said, looking from side to side in a shifty fashion.

"What's called?" Temari said, smirking, sure she had beaten him.

"Mange." Naruto said after a second. "So…I'll just go feed my cat…Mange…okay bye!" He turned and ran off, heading for the Uchiha compound. He slammed the front door of the main house, leaning against it heavily.

"Naruto?" A voice called. It was Itachi's.

'Wow, he's back early.' Naruto thought.

_Probably getting paranoid about you kit._ Kyuubi said inside his head. Itachi entered the hall.

"Ah. Thought you were kidnapped." Itachi joked. (Yes, even he jokes sometimes)

"I was." The blonde said grimly, pushing himself off the door. Itachi raised a finely plucked eyebrow, but wrapped his arms around the younger boy none the less.

"Where were you?" Itachi finally asked, breaking the silence their embrace had brought.

"I asked Sakura and Temari over, and we ate face cake and watched movies, but then they decided we had to go out baby shopping, but everyone started coming, and it really sucked. Which reminds me…I want a cat."

"You want a what?"

"A kitty." He said, looking up at the now both raised eyebrows.

"Why would you want a cat?"

"Cause I told Kura that we had a cat and I needed to feed it. It has to be called Mange by the way."

"Mange?"

"Yes, Mange." Itachi sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't make this easy."

* * *

**Okay, the Mange thing. Right, well, basically, my friend has this reeeeeally scrawny cat that looks like she just brought it in off the street, and it does this hilarious twitchy thing when it meets someone or something new. Its called Mange, and I love that cat, so he will feature in a lot of my stories. Consider him my signature :) Oh, and I really do think Itachi plucks his eyebrows. They cannot stay that thin on their own.**

**Reivew please!**

**x**


	6. The Brother In Law

**Okay, seriously people, review. For the love of all that is holy, review! I want to know what you guys think! Anyway, this is going to be a mite of a cliffy, so yeah. Bare in mind that the next chap has a posibility of being rather deep...**

**Oh, and I actually had a phone conversation like that with one of my friends :P**

**x**

* * *

Naruto held his knees to his chest as he listened to Itachi talk on the phone next to him. "Yes, I understand. Right…no, don't talk rubbish. No, no stop. You're being an idiot. Shut up and do as I told you. Ok, goodbye." He put the phone down with an angry click of his tongue. "Fools." He muttered.

"You know, this might not be the best time to mention this, but we have to tell Saskue about…" He trailed off, gesturing to his still flat stomach. he still had three months to go before he had the baby, but knew that the sooner they told Saskue, the more likely he was to calm down before his niece/nephew was actually born. Itachi turned to him, an annoyed expression tugging at his usually blank face.

"You're right, now is not the best time to mention it."

"But we do need to tell him."

"I know." Naruto nodded.

"SASKUE!" He suddenly yelled, succeeding in making the eldest Uchiha jump. "I knew I could do it!" Naruto yelled, punching the air. Itachi glared at him, but Naruto was saved a telling off by the appearance of and irritated Saskue.

"What?"

"Uh…Itachi has something to tell you." Naruto said, diving under the covers on the large bed.

"Very courageous Naru-kun." Itachi said, inclining his head slightly in the direction of the lump under the sheet.

"What's going on?"

"Naruto is with child." Saskue raised an eyebrow. "The Kyuubi made it possible for him to become pregnant." Saskue made an 'oh' face.

"So the demon made Naruto pregnant? For a second I thought it was yours brother." He said, relief clear in his voice.

_Damn, this kid has an amazing ability to get the wrong end of the stick almost every time. _Kyuubi sighed.

'Almost?' Naruto thought back from under the covers.

_Sometimes he misses that damn twig completely._

"Uh, Saskue?" Naruto said, sticking his head out from under the covers.

"Yes?" The seemingly relaxed Saskue said.

"Kyuubi only made it possible for me to _get_ pregnant. He didn't actually _make_ me pregnant."

"What do you mean?" Saskue's voice had regained its cold factor. Naruto could have sworn the temperature physically lowered.

"Itachi kiiiind of knocked me up." Saskue frowned and shook his head.

"No, no that's not possible." He said, as if assuring himself of his blissful ignorance.

"It is possible. In three months Naruto with give birth to my child." Itachi confirmed Naruto's statement.

"Three months?!" Saskue had really lost his cool by this point. His face was starting to go slightly red, and he was pointing at the pair in disgust. "This is wrong! It's disgusting! You two are against nature!"

"Calm down brother." Itachi said, standing.

"No! You are what's wrong with this world! People like you!" He turned and ran out. Naruto came out from under the covers, kneeling as he looked at the doorway.

'Kyu?'

_Yes kit?_

'Was he right?' Naruto heard Kyuubi sigh as he looked worriedly at the door. Itachi still hadn't moved.

_I thought you would ask that. I have lived long enough to know that there is no definitive wrong or right. Its really how you perceive it, and how the human ice cube you call Itachi perceives it._

'So…nope, sorry, you lost me.'

_I mean if it feels wrong to you, then it is, but if it feels right, then chances are it is._

'Oh…but with Itachi it does feel right." Naruto blushed when he thought this.

_Then it is. Chicken butt head has no idea what he's talking about. In fact, my guess is he's just jealous he doesn't have what you and his brother have._

"Naruto." He looked up at Itachi, who was still looking at the door.

"Yes?"

"I want you to stay in the house as much as possible. Take that kunoichi that assaulted me with you if you must leave, but other than that stay inside."

"Why?" Itachi turned to face him, and Naruto found himself wishing he hadn't. The look in the older males eyes scared him. His face might have been a mask of calm, but the onyx orbs shone with fear.

"I don't trust him. I'm not risking you or our child."

"I can handle Saskue!" Naruto said, punching himself in the chest, but wishing he hadn't, as it hurt.

"I have seen him when he is angry. He won't stop until he has put everything to how it was before us."

"I-"

"Swear Naruto." Naruto jumped at the tone he used. It was a mix of anger and worry, and odd combination considering it came from one who rarely showed any emotion. Two at once must be sending his brain into overdrive.

"Okay." Naruto said quietly, secretly looking for smoke coming from Itachi's ears. "I won't go out without Sakura."

"Good." Itachi said, face returning to its blank normal look. He sat on the bed behind Naruto, the sinking of the mattress causing the blonde to loose his balance and fall back. Itachi caught him and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that! You shouldn't have moved the mattress." Itachi just let a small smile creep onto his lips.

* * *

Two weeks later, Naruto was walking along next to Sakura, both happily ignoring the fact no one had seen Saskue since he ran out on Itachi and Naruto two weeks ago.

"So, have you actually thought of names yet?" Sakura asked, looking up at the trees. Naruto shrugged.

"If it's a boy, I get to name him, but if it's a girl, Itachi chooses."

"So have you got a name?"

_Clearly not as he shrugged before you pink haired cow._ Oh Kyuubi was in a baaad mood today.

"No, not yet. I was thinking about Iruka, you know, after Iruka-sensei."

"He'd love that. It's a nice name as well." The walked in a comfortable silence for a while, heading for the ANBU building, where they were meant to meet Itachi. They stopped at the edge of the training fields, Sakura leaning against the fence as Naruto sat against one of the scarred stumps. They could see Itachi's face from where they were. He was watching Naruto with a small smile, clearly ignoring whatever Kakashi was saying to him inside. Naruto waved, before turning to Sakura.

"What's the time?" He asked, looking up at her.

"About…" She looked at her watch. Naruto blinked. It had happened so fast he had barely noticed. One minute Sakura was checking her watch, the next she had been sent flying, hitting the wall of the ANBU building with a sickening thud.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, looking up at whoever had attacked her. Saskue stood over him, a weird gleam in his red eyes.

"You are what's wrong." He said in a freaky, monotonous voice.

"Saskue!" Naruto gasped.

'Oh shit, we're screwed!' Naruto yelled inside his head. He had left his weapons pouch at home, an act he would have kicked himself for, had he not been cornered by a psychotic Saskue. He didn't have time to make clones for rasengan.

"I'll fix it all." Naruto heard a yell of panic from Itachi, as he entered the training grounds with Kakashi in tow. Saskue smirked. "Back to the way it was brother."

"Saskue, calm down." Itachi said, his voice shaking only slightly.

"I am calm brother. I'll stop this madness now." He grabbed Naruto by the shirt, hauling him up and slamming him into the stump he had been leaning against.

"Saskue, please don't do this!" Naruto begged, struggling madly as the raven haired boy produced a kunai from no where. "Please, stop."

"Stop this Saskue!" Itachi yelled.

"I plan to brother." He said, the manic gleam in his eyes brightening as he pressed the kunai to Naruto's throat. "Goodbye Naruto."

"NOOO!" Itachi yelled, running for them as Saskue raised the weapon up. The kunai was suddenly covered in red blood.


	7. Omg, so sorry guys!

**Okay loves, the update might take a while cause I'm redoing the entire chapter. That, and i feel evil so i might be killing someone off...MWAH HA HAR!**

**Ahem, anyway, in the mean time, i will be uploading a Dramoine story, and maybe adding a new GaaSaku one. So browse those in the mean time, and please review! Seriously, i get the feeling you guys dont love me anymore! Cries under stupid rolley desk Damn desk. i hate this thing. Cause i have a rolley chair as well, when my chair goes back and i go to pull myself in on the table, i the damn table just comes forwards! scowls**

**Anyway, review and read my other stories, it wont take long to leave me a small note!**

**REVIEW DAMN IT!**

**XxXcHaRlIeXxX**


	8. Watching Revenge

**Okay, I am back and better than ever! Sorry for taking so long, but i basically changed everything but the first line, and it was twice as long before! I hope some of you looked at my other couple of stories, but hell:D So here it is, endings a bit mushy, but who am I to deny mush! Mush away my darlings! Mush away!**

**x**

* * *

The entire world seemed to stop as blood splattered across Naruto and Saskue's faces. Itachi stopped running. Kakashi stopped his hand signs. Naruto stopped his pleading. Even Saskue stopped his chants of "I will end this." All eyes were on one, blood covered kunoichi.

"How dare you." Sakura hissed, jerking her arm up so it took the kunai embedded in it from Saskue's grasp.

"How'd you-" Saskue asked, looking from the cracked wall to the bleeding Sakura.

"Survive?" She finished for him. "I know how to." She shoved him, somewhat childishly, back so he stumbled. "You're afraid of me." She stated, giving a smirk that rivalled the Uchiha brothers. "You should be." She launched herself at him, in a truly feral attack. Even the scream she let out sounded like an animals. "Not so nice is it?!" She screamed at him, as she punched his face. "Never touch Naruto again you bastard! Never touch me again!" She was obviously out of her mind. Saskue threw her off, clutching his nose.

"You bidch!" He spat out in a nasal voice. "You broke my dose!"

"I'll do a lot more than that you slimy bastard!" She growled, pulling the deeply embedded kunai from her flesh.

"Cumb and ged me whore!" Saskue yelled, dropping his hands to have them free for fighting the enraged young woman.

"Let's see you insult me with a broken jaw as well you bastard!" She hissed, running for him. He swung his leg at her, but she ducked under, swinging a punch at his chin. You had to hand it to him, even with a broken nose he was an exceptional fighter. Pity Sakura was just as good. Naruto watched in horror as the two he considered best friends fought viciously, neither side willing to take prisoners. As she kicked he jumped into the air, but as he swung his leg down, she bent back so the foot landed on the floor between her legs. Clamping her thighs around his foot, Sakura twisted her body, sending him spinning to the floor. Though his hands stopped him from hitting it, he was left defenceless as Sakura slammed a heel into the small of his back. There was an audible crack when his face slammed into the floor, so apparently her broken jaw threat hadn't been as empty as the youngest Uchiha assumed. The Uchiha in question let out a groan and rolled over. He was bleeding heavily, and looked like someone had taken a sledge hammer to the once hansom face. Sakura stood, panting with a mix of exhaustion and fury. "Bastard." She muttered again. Sakura turned, walking shakily to Naruto. "He's a little worse for wear." She muttered before collapsing. Kakashi and Itachi were with them in an instant. Naruto, who was still frozen, was temporarily ignored as the two ANBU members examined Sakura. Kakashi looked at Itachi, who nodded, before sweeping Sakura up and vanishing. Naruto blinked as Itachi walked to his brother. More ANBU had turned up by now. The blonde watched as Itachi silently beckoned to some, muttering instructions before coming back to him.

"T.T.Tachi?" Naruto stuttered. Itachi looked at him with sad eyes. "What happened to Kura?"

"The head injury was worse than it looked." Naruto's eyes went wide with fear. "Quite frankly it was a miracle she was still alive, let alone walking and fighting. She also lost a lot of blood from the kunai wound." Naruto felt his hopes falling. He was using the tone Sakura used when she was talking to the families of recently dead. "I don't think there's much hope."

"No. No she'll be fine." Naruto tried to reassure himself.

"You can't count on that." Itachi said gently. Naruto looked up angrily.

"Why didn't you help her?" He growled, but then his face fell. "Oh god, why didn't _I_ help her?"

"Naruto you couldn't have done a thing." Itachi said firmly.

"Yes I could! I could have stopped her! Gotten her to a hospital! It's all my fault." He breathed, slumping.

"No its not. It's Saskues. Come on." Itachi lifted Naruto bridal style. The blonde did nothing to stop him, just slumped against him in defeat. Itachi carried him gently to the hospital, setting him down outside. "Let's go find Kakashi." He said gently, leading Naruto in. Naruto himself felt numb, like there was no nerves in his body. They found Kakashi outside a room, head in his hands, obviously deep in thought.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Oh, Naruto, Itachi, didn't think you'd get here so quickly." His voice was strained, lacking its usual cheeky edge.

"How is she?" Naruto asked, biting his lip slightly.

"I don't know. They took her in there. No one's been out since." Naruto sighed, slumping beside him. Itachi stood and watched the pair. He had to know what happened to his brother.

"What of Saskue?" He asked, ignoring Naruto's mumble of 'stupid bastard'.

"He's in the room next door, under ANBU guard. They say he's mentally unstable."

"I see." The trio waited for four hours, not talking to each other. There was nothing really to say. They had watched Sakura and Saskue turn into creatures that both had never been before. When the door opened, Kakashi and Naruto leapt up as though burned.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked, trying to see past the man.

"She's stable." The exhausted medic said, wringing his hands. "But is still critical. The head wound nearly killed her. Lord only knows how she survived that, let alone the blood loss. Even her chakra was nearly out. Can you explain what happened?" Naruto began speaking in a shaky voice, hating having to think back.

"We were just sitting, but Saskue kicked her. She hit the wall head first, and she fell down. There was blood everywhere." He took a shuddery breath. "Then when he went to stab me, she had somehow got over. She put her arm in the way, then attacked him. They fought for ages. When she finally stopped him, she just turned round, and told me he was a bit worse for wear, and fell over." The medic sighed.

"In all fairness she should be dead. I'd prepare for the worst if I were you." This was too much for Naruto. Hormones took over, and he burst into floods of tears. For the next month Naruto was hanging on the edge, waiting for any news. Anything would set him off. If Itachi came home late, he would be crying because of that. If Itachi offered to make him tea, he would be crying because of that. It was ridiculous. When the phone call finally did come, Naruto fainted where he was. Itachi picked up the phone.

"Sorry about that. He fainted. What's the news?"

"She's awake and asking for Naruto."

"I'll bring him when he wakes up."

"Thank you." It took Naruto half an hour to come to. When he did, the pair ran to the hospital. Itachi let Naruto run into the room first.

"Sakura!"

"Hay Naruto." A croaky voice answered.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked, walking in. Naruto was hugging her, refusing to let go as she smiled slightly.

"Like shit, but you guys are here now. What happened to Saskue?"

"He's been taken to the nut house." Naruto said matter of factly, sitting on the end of her feet.

"Oh." She closed her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Naruto said after a second of awkward silence, diving on her.

"So am I." Itachi said calmly. Sakura looked at him with a frown.

"Even after I tried to kill your brother?"

"You saved my child and my Naruto. My brother is criminally insane." Sakura watched as he came to sit next to her. She jumped in shock when he wrapped his arms around them both. "Thank you." He muttered, hugging both the younger two to him.

* * *

**PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW!**


	9. The Lovely Party

****

Chapter 8 for your enjoyment! Thankyou for my reviews! I love you all! hugs Now this one wasn't in the first set up of the story, but I added it cause someone wanted to see more of crazy Saskue. His reaction was actually based on a friend of mine. She was like that for a while, but shes better now! Its a bit mushy towards the end but still :D

**Oh, and just to clarify, this is not the end of the story, there are a few more chappies yet! Wahoo!**

**x**

* * *

**The Lovely Party - What can I do?**

The eldest Uchiha walked calmly down the sterile white halls, ignoring the pitying looks from the nurses. He heard mutterings from them, but was forced to ignore them as well. "They were once the best clan you know." Was the main theme. "Well the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Snide whispers echoed in response. He knew which of the white doors to stop at. His hand rested on the door knob for a second. Did he really want to do this again? He had been trying his hardest to get through to the black haired youth, but nothing had worked yet. Itachi sighed. He had to do it. Twisting the handle, he pushed the door open, stepping into the white visiting room. His brother was strapped to a chair on the opposite side of the table. The boy looked up, and started acting like he was greeting a house full of guests.

"Ah, brother! How pleasant!" He burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hello Saskue." He said quietly, sitting the chair opposite.

"I must say this is going well isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The party! Mother and father are being brilliant hosts. Sakura and Naruto are having an excellent time. We have a mission in the morning though. We may have to leave early." He giggled again.

"Saskue, there is no party." Itachi said in an even quieter voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you yesterday Saskue. Mother and father…they passed away." Saskue grinned brightly.

"Oh you foolish brother. You can't see them?"

"No Saskue. I can't."

"Well you were warned about over using the sharringan." Saskue chided.

"Please stop this."

"Naruto will be pleased to see you, he always is." Saskue talked over him.

"Do you even remember about me and Naruto?"

"What about you?" Itachi bit his lip. His brother seemed happy. He wouldn't, no couldn't, ruin the happy illusion. Saskue hadn't been right since their parents had died. He supposed when his brother and his best friend became an 'item' it effectivly forced Saskue out. Sakura turning on him would have been the last straw. Now he was back to the time he had been happy. Itachi didn't have it in his heart to end the fantasy.

"Nothing." The door behind him opened. Itachi turned to face the doctor.

"Ah! The good doctor returns! How excellent! Would you care for a drink?"

"Not right now Saskue." The man said gently, walking up to Itachi and crouching. Saskue began talking to himself as the doctor whispered in Itachi's ear. "There has been no improvement. Unless he is presented with the face of either of his teammates he doesn't seem to remember anything about your relationship with Naruto or his fight with Sakura. He seems convinced he's at a large party with almost everyone from Konoha."

"I see." Itachi said sadly.

"When presented with any picture of his teammates he becomes furious and tries to attack anyone in his immediate vicinity. I don't believe it is advisable to bring either of them here yet." Itachi nodded.

"Saskue, I must leave." Itachi said softly.

"Oh dear, be sure to say goodbye to mother and father. All this leaving is quite stressful on them."

"I will." Saskue began giggling again, as Itachi left him and the doctor alone. He walked slowly through the town, heading for the Uchiha compound. Rather then going into the house he and Naruto shared, Itachi walked straight past all the houses, out to a small grassy area, containing hundreds of gravestones. He knelt in front of the newest of them. "Father, help me. What am I meant to do now? Saskue is growing worse and Naruto is getting more exhausting by the day. The only improvement is the pink haired medic. What can I honestly do with all this?" He looked at the name, tracing it slightly with his thumb. "What can I do?" There was no answer, but he didn't really expect one anyway. Sighing, he stood, walking back to the houses. Naruto was there to greet him.

"Hi Tachi! I tried to cook, but it went a bit sludgy, but it tastes okay, you want some?" He held a bowl of green gloop up over his now swollen stomach.

"Thank you Naru-kun." He said with a small smile, taking the bowl. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**REVIEW BEFORE I SPAZ OUT!**


	10. Make It Stop!

**Okay, I am officially in panic mode! My memory stick messed up and deleted the rest of the story, so I had to write it all out again! cries dramatically On the plus side I started collage today and theres rather a lot of _talent _in my psychology and law classes. Raises eyebrows suggestivly This chap is a bit shit because of my memory stick going el sparko, so don't beat me down cause of this one.**

**Also, Itachi is slightly OOC. I'm usually quite good with this, so again, dont beat me :(**

**x**

* * *

Itachi was sat idly at his desk when he got the phone call. "Hello?" He said into the receiver. A familiar voice spoke on the other end.

"Itachi, it's me."

"Haruno? Why are you phoneing me?"

"You need to come to the hospital right away."

"Whats wrong?" Itachi asked, picking out cries of pain in the back ground. "Haruno, what happened?"

"Naruto's gone into labour. Ino will meet you out the front." The line went dead just as a loud scream of pain erupted. Hana Inuzuka looked at him questioningly.

"I'm having a baby." He breathed, before jumping up and starting to run. He skidded (**yes, an Uchiha skidded**) to a halt in front of Ino. "Where is he?"

"He's been taken into a privet room."

"Where?"

"You won't be able to see him."

"Why not?"

"Sakura said he had to have a caesarean. She said you had to wait until they were done."

"I want to see Naruto."

"Sakura also said you would say that. She told me to give you this." Ino handed a small piece of paper over. She had obviously scrawled it in a hurry as her usually neat writing was like chicken scratch to read. _Itachi_. It read. _I know you will be freaking out right now so if you would just wait and do as Ino says I won't have to hurt you later. Naruto will be fine, and you will be called in as soon as everything is sorted, just wait. Sakura. _"I see." He muttered. He wondered what would happen if he still didn't listen to the blonde in front of him. He didn't want to risk it as Naruto was at stake.

"I was told to take you to the room he's going to be moved to, unless you want to wait outside the room he's in right now."

"I'll go to the other room." Ino smiled.

"Thought as much." She skipped off into the hospital. Itachi shook his head, but followed her anyway. She took him to a room on the second floor before leaving him to his thoughts.

'What if something goes wrong?' He mused, closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair. 'I can't loose Naruto as well. And what of my child? Oh god, how long is it going to be before I know?' He sat like that for a while, thoughts keeping that grim view. It took two hours before the door opened. A group of nurses wheeled an unconscious Naruto into the room, while Sakura followed, holding a small bundle that was whimpering slightly.

"Hello Itachi." Sakura said, sounding worse than when she had woken up after she and Saskue had fought. "Meet your son."

"I have a son?" He breathed.

"Yes…but Itachi, its not just him."

"There's another one?" Itachi asked, face going into a small smile. For him it was like he had thrown a huge party.

"Yes. Problem is she was quite a bit smaller than your son."

"Haruno, what is wrong with my son?"

"Not son. Daughter." Sakura corrected, passing over the small baby. "She was born way to small. She was so small none of us realised she was in there until we got her brother out.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She should survive if she makes it through tonight."

"And what are her chances of surviving the night?" Itachi asked, knowing when a doctor was trying to sugar coat a statement from the many times he or his team mates had been in hospital.

"Slim." Sakura admitted. "But we have some of our best helping her." Itachi nodded. They stood in silence for a second, both looking at the baby now in Itachi's arms. "He was shouting for you you know." Sakura said suddenly, nodding at Naruto. Itachi stayed silent. "He was screaming for you. He was asking for you to make it stop."

"I should have been there."

"What could you have done?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Something."

"Nothing." She corrected him again. "Itachi you need to be ready for Naruto to be totally dependant on you. He can't do anything for a while." Itachi nodded.

* * *

**REVIEW YOU LAZY PEOPLE!...love yooooou!**


	11. I Want To See Her

**Well de do! A fairly short one, but its okay, and I like it...so WOOO! Now kiddies, I want two names from each of you!**

* * *

Itachi's foot bounced nervously up and down. It had reached morning already, and no one had come to tell him anything about his daughter. To make matters worse Naruto had not yet risen. Various nurses had come in and out; showing how to handle the baby boy and helping him feed him from a bottle. He had been asking every single one for information until Sakura had come in and given him a verbal slap for harassing her nurses. Fourteen cardboard cups that had previously held a poor excuse for coffee filled the bin, while the flowers that various friends had dropped off littered the bedside table. These bright additions only further dampened his mood. These things were meant for when everyone was happy and safe, but as of yet the only one in his family who was safe was the nameless baby sleeping at the foot of the blondes bed. "Itachi?" Itachi jumped and fell off the chair. He glared round at Sakura. How the hell did she get in without him noticing? "I told you I would let you know when I knew, so here I am." He was up and in front of her faster than she could blink.

"What?" Sakura swallowed, biting her lip.

"There were some…abnormalities."

"Such as?" He growled.

"We are not too sure. It needs more observation." She said, clearly calculating her answer.

"I don't want my daughter being used as some kind of test subject." Itachi hissed, narrowing his red eyes.

"She won't be. It's just to check she's okay."

"I thought you had established she was fine."

"I didn't say that."

"I want to see her."

"You can't."

"Let me see her." Sakura sighed. "Haruno I have a right to see my daughter."

"Five minutes." She beckoned to him, walking swiftly along the corridor. "She's with Lady Tsuande right now." Sakura said as she stopped in front of a large window. Itachi walked slowly up, looking where she was. Tsunade was sitting cross legged in the floor, dangling a ball on a bit of string in front of a tiny child. Itachi frowned. Something was not right. The tiny baby was sitting on its own, and batting at the ball. "Can you see why we're so concerned?"

"She should not be able to do that."

"No. She's doing things a one year old should be able to do. She's barely 48 hours old."

"Is there any explanation for this?"

"None we can find yet." Itachi fell silent, watching as she looking round. Red sharringan eyes looked at them questioningly. "You can see one of our worries."

"It's not possible to use them that young."

"She was born with them. She simply opened her eyes and they were there."

"It shouldn't be possible."

"Nothing about your daughter should be possible, but she is here. I can only think of one reason for this, but Naruto mentioned nothing."

"What?"

"Kyuubi's influence. That's one of the few things it could be."

"Shall inform Naruto?" Itachi asked quietly.

"It's up to you. We will go with what ever you decide." Itachi was silent as he watched his daughter go back to batting the ball on the string.

"No, not yet." He decided. "I will when we know more."

"Okay, I'll let Tsuande know if you can find your way back." Itachi said nothing, just turned and walked away.

* * *

**REVIEW AND NAME!**


	12. Itachi, Talk To Me

**One more chapter to go! Just incase anyone has a huge ItaNaru boner, I will be doing another one, that will have Itachi as a crazy villain. Also I am starting a SasuNaru one as soon as I get the votes in (should take a week before I have enough) Scream if you want a specific pairing.**

**x**

Naruto woke to have a strange tapping fill his ears. It was very fast, going taptaptaptaptaptaptap over and over. The blonde put a hand on his head with a groan, causing the noise to stop. "Naruto?" A voice said, sounding nervous.

"Tachi?" He croaked out.

'I sound like Sakura.' He thought absently, as a hand landed on his.

"You're finally awake." The Uchiha stated.

_Ah the return of Mr Point Out the Obvious a lot! Uchiha edition!_ Kyuubi cried in his head. Naruto ignored him, instead turning to his lover with questioning blue eyes.

"What happened?"

I would have thought that was obvious kit.

"We have twins." He the Uchiha said with a poor attempt at a smile.

"Where are they?" He asked, still with a croak. "I want to see them." Itachi nodded slowly, before reaching round to wheel the little plastic box at the end of the bed into the room. Naruto went to sit up, but Itachi used one hand to hold him down.

"You can't do anything for a while." Naruto frowned.

"Why not?"

"You had a C-section." At the blank look on his partners face Itachi decided to elaborate. "They had to cut you open to get the babies out. How do you not remember?"

"I don't know…but there's only one."

_You two real have a knack for this pointing out the blatantly 'staring you in the face while hitting you with a wet fish' obvious don't you?_ Kyuubi mused.

"One is uh…our daughter is under observation."

"Oh god." Naruto breathed. "What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" Itachi didn't answer. The look on his face told Naruto he was considering how to answer. "Itachi, talk to me."

"They don't quite know."

"You're lying." Naruto said after a moment. The Uchiha blinked. "They do know. You just don't want to tell me."

"That's not it."

"It is. I can read you like a book. What's wrong with her?" Another look of deep thought came over Itachi's hansom face.

'Kyuu, what's wrong with her?'

_I'm a demon, not a mind reader._

"There's nothing wrong, parse, but she is very…" He trailed off, searching for the right words. "Advanced for her age."

"How'd you mean?"

"She is able to use the sharringan, has fox ears and is already sitting up." A new voice said. They both looked to see Sakura standing in the doorway. A small child was clinging onto her white coat, looking at the pair in interest. "I promised I would bring her down as soon as possible." She said with a small smile. The fox ears were twitching as the red eyes reguarded the two.

"Can I hold her?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Give it another week or so before you try anything like that honey." She smiled, bringing the girl in. She really was tiny. "For now Uchiha will be doing everything."

"Everything?" Naruto said with a sly smile.

"Yeah."

"Excellent." The blonde grinned evilly. "This is going to be fun." Itachi glared at Sakura as she handed him his daughter.

"Did you have to tell him that?"

"And miss the look on your face? Never. Now if you will excuse me, I have other patients. Be back later." She walked out, leaving Itachi holding a child who had apparently decided it would be fun to hang off his hair.

"Ah! Marina, stop it." He snapped, grabbing her hand.

"Marina?" Naruto asked. Itachi fixed him with a glare.

"We agreed remember? You name boys, I name girls."

"Okay, well wheel Iruka nearer."

"Iruka?"

"The other one." Naruto smirked. "You aren't the only one who can make snap decisions."

"This wasn't a snap decision. I thought about this while you were asleep."

_Marina and Iruka Uchiha? Now those names just border on child abuse. Kyuubi smirked in his head._

'Shut it fox.' Naruto thought, watching his daughter poke her sleeping brother.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	13. Maybe

**The final chapter! Mushy, without much line to it, but hay. My mate, who has been reading these before I send them out to you, nearly cried when I told her it was nearly done. She wants me to do another load just about Itachi, Naruto, Marina and Iruka's life. How they grow up and that kind of thing. Let me know if you want that! Other pairings will be mentioned if I carry this on, but will mainly focus on the children of the pairings I like.**

**x**

* * *

A year passed. Itachi was sitting at a desk, trying his hardest to get through his paper work while his twins busily made their way around the office, destroying what they could. He was in a bad mood. Today was the day Naruto got back from his mission. Most would have been thrilled that their significant other was getting back from a mission, but not Itachi. He hadn't wanted Naruto to go out. In his opinion it was far to dangerous. Of course he wasn't old fashioned by making the 'mother' stay home and take care of the children. He glanced at the clock. Nearly time to go meet him at the gates. Standing with a sigh he walked to where the pair were pulling various books from one of the shelves. "Time to go meet mummy." He smirked. Marina let out a cry of happiness and tottered over, while Iruka began babbling as he crawled after her. He picked both of them up before walking slowly to the front gates. Naruto would find out how much he disapproved, oh yes. He had been standing there for a while, letting Marina totter round, when he was hit with a flying blonde Kyuubi vessel. He landed on his back, glaring up at the grinning Naruto. Iruka flung his small arms around the young mans neck, while Marina ran over to join the dog pile.

"Haya!" Naruto grinned down at Itachi.

"Did you have to do that?" He snapped.

"Oh don't tell me you're still pissed cause I went on a mission." Naruto sighed, sitting so he was straddling the Uchiha.

"It's not safe."

"And I suppose what you do is?"

"I'm ANBU, I can deal with it." Naruto rolled his eyes, then suddenly lent down to kiss him. When he pulled back he grinned again.

"Better?" The Uchiha glared, until he finally spoke in a gruding voice.

"Maybe."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
